<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Love a Titan [Headcanons] by DarthSuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985568">To Love a Titan [Headcanons]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki'>DarthSuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Love a Titan [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Headcanon, Headcanons Collection, Human/Titan Relationships, M/M, Multi, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of headcanons for the canon-divergent AU 'To Love a Titan' series, of which you can learn more about <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123775">here.</a></p><p>Rating will vary, though all NSFW content will be marked appropriately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Attack Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Love a Titan [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eren: Gestures of Affection [as a Titan]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>That Titan!Eren/reader content got me 👀 so can you explain some ways that he shows the reader affection or whatnot?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>One can imagine that when half of the duo is 15m tall, a lot of traditional motions of affection or even simple physical gestures are a little hard or nearly-impossible to get across, though not for lack of trying despite it. Eren as a titan is equal parts feral and puppy, and a lot of gestures that eventually become commonplace between you both is due to many months of learning and becoming comfortable with one another despite the size difference--after all, it can be a challenge to maneuver through seemingly-simple gestures of affection and bonding when you're small enough to sit (quite comfortably) in the palm of his hand.</p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>There wasn't much at first. Mostly a lot of eye contact and very basic non-verbal queues, the most physical being the moments when you stood at the right elevation for him to very gently nuzzle the bridge of his nose against the front of your body. Even then, it was obvious he didn't feel confident in his sense of restraint. Often times he'd simply push his face towards you and go completely still so you could read your hands out and pet his nose as if he was a skittish horse.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You often wondered if you were the first creature that Eren had ever needed to be delicate with--because it certainly explained why he treated you like glass.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He quickly took to holding you in his hand like one might a baby bird, always keeping his palm flat and fingers extended <em>just</em> beyond where they'd normally rest and his eyes constantly honed onto you like a hawk--or perhaps it was on his own fingers, as if scared to so much as twitch them while you rested in his hand. At first it proved to be a useful way for him to help you move about the environment. Over time, however, you'd find yourself settled in Eren's palm more often than anywhere else--and more importantly, he started to be less timid about it. He'd grow fond of stroking a finger over your head and down your back in a measure of comfort and let you nuzzle against the touch. Oftentimes you'll even hear him purr when you do that, which is a comfort in itself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maybe it's a variation of growling--after all, titans have the same basic physiology as any human, so you're fully aware that they can't purr in the same capacity as a cat. Still, it's easy to find some level of near-primal comfort in the noise that rumbles from his chest in those moments of gentle affection. As if he's assuring you his lack of harmful intent or simply as a way to communicate his mental state. When Eren grew even bolder in how he'd nuzzle his face against your body, the noise would often make your entire body shake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As time goes on and he grows used to your presence (and level of fragile smallness), Eren learns how he can communicate his thoughts and affection in all sorts of little ways. He'd let you perch on his shoulder, or fall asleep in his hand while he rubbed the pad of his thumb soothingly against you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In one particularly hilarious instance after you made a loud and dramatic motion to kiss the front of his face while he was nuzzling you, Eren's seemingly instinctual response was to pull his face back, open his jaw, and actually lick you from sternum to face (like a literal <em>puppy</em>). You weren't particularly pleased with being covered in titan saliva at that particular moment, but the gesture was certainly done with perfectly friendly intentions.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But it wasn't the first close encounter you had with Eren in terms of his mouth--no, the first ones were terrifying, since literally any other situation that had you so close to such an intimidating maw would mean such horrifying things that at first you couldn't stop the visceral reaction you had to him putting his face too close too quickly. Like a flashback, an instinctual response of fear, you'd flinch away from him--it took Eren a little bit to catch onto this fear, but he seemed to internalize it the moment that it did. As if he understood exactly <em>why</em> you were so terrified of being close to his mouth. The fact that he was able to recognize your fear enough to change how he approached you was nearly as comforting as the slow approach in itself.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eren: Verbal Communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>
      <em>can eren still verbally communicate when he starts using his normal human form again? or is that smth he struggles with?</em>
    </p>
  </blockquote>
  <hr/>
  <p>It’s absolutely something that he struggles with from the moment that he realizes he can shift back into a human again. Even if he had the aid and experience of someone like Hanji (an expert in titan studies and, by proxy titan-becoming-human studies), Eren still wouldn’t be able to go right back into communicating verbally at all. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He can understand the spoken word, especially since he’d been exposed to it after meeting the reader, but he’d gone for years without ever speaking a thing himself--in his titan form he doesn’t even have lips, so you can imagine suddenly having them again is not something the man would be used to at all. In fact, he wound up biting them bloody the first time he transformed, barely even registering the fact that they were there as he tried to form words for the first time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It improves somewhat over time, assuming he’s able to tolerate spending enough time in his human form to familiarize himself with the level of dexterity needed in his lips and tongue--these are sounds that he’d never made in years, and having to relearn them is almost as difficult as learning a new language altogether.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even when he does manage to grasp it, Eren only ever speaks in short sentences, making words count when needed, and largely otherwise communicating with nonverbal queues or even perhaps something akin to sign language that you and he would have created in order to understand one another better in the years outside the wall.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eren: Gestures of Affection [as a Human]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>omg i just started reading your home in your hands fic and i’m in love! was wondering how he shows affection to reader in human form??</em> 😘❤️</p>
</blockquote><p>Do to the fact that the majority of Eren’s relationship with you had been as a titan, there’s a lot of carryover in how he acts around and towards them that may sometimes come across as a little odd or sometimes completely outlandish. It’s not as if he’s able nor willing to explain the reason <em>why</em> he is like he is, being both very nonverbal and <em>very</em> classified to anyone who isn’t you. Suffice to say it’s not that this man is a lone wolf or anything of the sort–it’s actually quite the opposite.</p><p>Eren was always used to being bigger than you. If you were ever in danger, he could trust on being bigger and stronger than the threat being posed–which is true, given his uniqueness as the Attack Titan, though Eren had always been stubborn and protective enough that his size wouldn’t have mattered much to begin with. As a human, he’s still stubborn as a rock and protective as hell, though he doesn’t inherently have the advantage of being taller than a building to dissuade or destroy threats that might sneak up on you. </p><p>So, to make up for this fact, he’s almost <em>always</em> hovering around you. New environments definitely make him nervous and almost aggressive towards people who approach you, but he’s otherwise quite chill when it comes to places and people he’d come to be familiar with. </p><p>One of his favorite things to do is lean his chin on the top of your head or shoulder, oftentimes accompanied with his hands awkwardly grabbing onto the back of your shirt or, once he’s got a better handle on the whole ‘human’ thing, wrapping his arms around you from behind in something of a hug.</p><p>Speaking of hugs, Eren eventually learns that he <em>adores</em> them, giving as much as receiving. Hanji speculates it has something to do with the fact that he’d been a titan since his formative years, so it might be a way to make up for all the years he <em>couldn’t</em> hug someone to fulfill the basic need for comfort and intimacy with another person. Hell, Hanji already has a whole book of information dedicated to Eren as a case study, and his unique behaviors dealing with affection makes up a huge chunk of it.  </p><p>Though it seems completely against logic, Eren <em>loves</em> to bite you. Nothing to the point of drawing blood or legitimately causing you more pain than you’re comfortable with, but to <em>mark</em> you. Like something of a horny teenager mixed with a lover who has finally been given a form that doesn’t utterly overwhelm you, Eren will never miss a chance to leave marks across your skin whenever he is allowed. Even little ones–a tiny nip to the curve of your shoulder, taking your fingers between his teeth if you let your hand settle near his mouth for long enough. Not enough to hurt, but enough to prove that he can do those things <em>without</em> inherently being a danger to you.</p><p>Hickies take a bit for him to understand, what with the whole ‘learning how to use lips again’ part, but biting?</p><p>Oh, he certainly knows how to bite.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Eren: First Time Intimacy [As a Human] [NSFW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>I get the impression that HIYH!Eren would be incredibly gentle during his first with the reader. He'd be so scared of hurting them even when they give him permission to be rougher.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Eren is always careful when it comes to physical interactions with you. Even in the times he may seem to be rough or callous, there is an incredible amount of care and thought that goes through the man’s head so that he doesn’t otherwise cause you harm - though it certainly does take some getting used to after regaining his human form before he allows himself to hold you in his arms or put his hands on your hips. Until he understands his body proper, Eren is not willing to risk your safety if he were to misunderstand how own strength or, his worse fear, to lose himself to all the new and unfamiliar emotions that come with being human again.</p><p>Even after that, Eren can be something like a shy stray cat, keeping his distance but seeming attentive and interested all the same. And like a cat, you’ll need to be patient - or at least stubborn - to get him physically close. To assure him that you’re not as fragile as glass. And even then Eren is particularly careful with his touch upon you in even the simplest gestures of affection: his hand may shake upon laying it on your shoulder, just barely applying pressure as if it may shatter your bones. Kisses are likewise gentle, with you at first having to be the one to initiate and he the one always breaking it after what seems like only a chaste heartbeat of time.</p><p>But he certainly gets better over time, growing more comfortable in both himself and his sense of restraint (even if sometimes it seems like he has none). There’s no denying the change as Eren learns what he is capable of and what you’re capable of handling, but you might have to remind him every now and again - particularly during <em>intimate</em> moments - that he can be a little rough with you. After all, you got plenty used to the manhandling when the he was just a titan knew of no other form.</p><p>You might even say you enjoyed it to a degree; who wouldn’t admit to having even the slightest love for a gentle beast of a lover, one who had all the strength in the world to cup your body against his tongue but had every ounce of restraint the very moment you’d whisper ‘no’? </p><p>Somehow, Eren is as feral as he is timid in his first time laying with you. Though there is an undeniable depth of passion and desire burning behind his gaze, every little touch and kiss is covered with an air of concern and caution. His hands are slow and measured in how they move about your body, as if waiting for you to be able to see them before he dares to touch your naked form. And when he touches you - at last - its as if he’s exploring something for the first time. </p><p>And to put it honestly, he rather is. There’s only so much he could see and feel of you as a titan regardless of how sharp his senses are. What he held in power and grand stature, he lost in the ability to map out all the little details that make your body unique; every little mark, every curve, every new cut and old scar. So enthralled in this single motivation, it actually takes a while before Eren seems to remember that he lays naked and bare between your thighs, cock still hard against you even though his attention seems to be everywhere else of your body.</p><p>Biting at least is something familiar, even if you can all but feel the apprehension leaking from Eren’s body like waves falling against the river’s edge. He’d lean his head to the curve of your shoulder, part his lips and gently press the edge of his teeth against your skin with just enough pressure for you to feel it. Testing. Unsure. Careful. You have to all but beg for him to press any harder, though there is no force on hell or earth alike that would ever make the man draw blood from you in that first or some following evenings.</p><p>But when he’s worked you up into a feverish haze, largely from anticipation than anything else, something breaks within him. A wall of cold stone cracking against the weight of untold seasons of curiosity and want, emotions that even Eren didn’t fully realize he’d been holding back since the very first time he took you in-hand and let you rut needily against his tongue. Perhaps it is how you look beneath him while begging for more, or how your eyes stare up into his with such love and desire; maybe still it’s the simple realization that he <em>can</em> have you in this way at last, in all the ways you once whispered to him in the moments before climax.</p><p>To be <em>inside</em> you. To have his arms <em>around</em> you. To <em>mark</em> you in all the ways his mind and instinct is so quick to unleash upon him. And it is then that, while still incredibly careful and undoubtedly cautious, Eren is finally able to fuck you properly for the very first time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you would like to request something or check out my other fandom work, check out the tumblr blog <a href="https://attackontitanwritings.tumblr.com/">Attack on Titan Writings</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>